Recent studies reveal a rapid growth of data volumes in data warehouse systems. At the same time, there is an increasing need for interactively analyzing data to utilize information provided in the collected data. These factors gave rise to a revival of column-oriented databases (column stores). Column stores are optimized for data-intensive analysis queries, such as Online Analytical Processing (OLAP). On the other hand, some data stores are oriented row-wise. Such data stores are better suited in transactional scenarios, such as Online Transactional Processing (OLTP), which can include many updates and inserts of data as well as point queries. Queries provided under OLAP or OLTP benefit from different data alignments in memory. Due to the large amount of data, memory locality can be an important aspect for the overall performance of a database system.